Many application programs, especially those involving communications-related functions, provide an address book or contacts feature. This feature allows users to input contact information for individuals, including name, title, company, address, phone numbers, e-mail addresses, etc., and save the information as a contact record. For example, current versions of Microsoft Outlook™ from Microsoft Corporation include a contacts application for storing contact records.
Some contact applications allow the user to store an image associated with the contact. This allows the user to store, for example, a photograph of the individual whose information is detailed in the contact record in association with the contact record. The image may be stored in a field within the contact record and/or stored as an attachment to the contact record.
The association of an image with a contact record can be useful for many applications, especially those relating to communications. For example, in a voice call application, upon receiving an incoming call, the user contact record may be displayed as part of a “caller ID” function, including the associated image of the user. This allows the recipient of the call to quickly visually identify the source of the incoming call. The image may similarly be displayed in association with e-mail, instant messaging, or other communications, to give a visual cue to the user regarding the identity of the other party to the communication.
Communications activities and applications are particularly relevant to mobile devices. Accordingly, the association of image data and contact records may be of particular use in the context of mobile devices. However, mobile devices differ from desktop computers and the like in that they have limited storage and processing capacity and a heightened concern with conserving battery power and minimizing bandwidth usage in wireless communications. Detailed images present a challenge to mobile devices in that regard.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to provide for a method and apparatus for image selection and association with a contact record in the context of a mobile device.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.